Um final diferente
by Lix Akiboshi
Summary: Fiz meu próprio final de Chrno Cruzade. Leiam, é um romance com um hentai no final.


Um final diferente.

****

Chrno e Rosette estavam num casebre velho, sentados em um balanço. A loira estava abraçada ao peito do demônio, que tentava consolá-la.

Rosette- Eu quero viver mais Chrno... Eu quero viver mais... Com você.

Chrno se surpreendeu com as palavras de Rosette. Mas era tarde de mais... Se ele tivesse mais tempo...

De repente, algo interrompeu as lamentações dos dois.

?- Querem viver mais?

Chrno- Ministro Remington?

Juan- Não tenho mais este posto. Por favor, me chamem de Juan.

Rosette limpando as lágrimas- Como nos descobriu?

Chrno- Por que ele é um anjo.

Juan surpreso- Desde quando você sabe?

Chrno- Eu nunca esqueço um rosto. Além do que você quase me matou uns séculos atrás.

Juan- Entendo... Mudando de assunto, - tira algo do bolso- isto daria mais tempo a vocês?

Chrno num misto de felicidade e surpresa- Meus chifres!

Juan- Estavam no campo de batalha.

Rosette- Mas como isto pode ajudar-nos?

Chrno- É só eu colocar meus chifres de volta. Então terei de volta tudo, incluindo minha eternidade, a qual eu posso oferecer em troca da sua vida...

Juan- No fim das contas, ele continuará com poderes, mas com o tempo de vida de um humano e você terá sua vida de volta.

Rosette de olhos brilhando- Sério?

Juan- Sim. E, só um conselho: Comecem uma nova vida. Não voltem à Ordem.

Rosette- Por quê?

Juan- Por que não é permitido o casamento de um demônio e uma mulher.

Chrno- Obrigada... Anjo da guarda.

Juan sorriu. Rosette havia corado um pouco. Chrno olhou para ela, acariciou-lhe os cabelos e foi para trás da casa.

Rosette- Aonde vai, Chrno?

Juan- Um demônio recolocando os chifres não é uma cena muito bela.

Eles ouviram gritos e gemidos de Chrno, que voltou cambaleante um tempo depois. Rosette correu para socorrê-lo. Ele estava na sua forma normal.

Juan e Rosette levaram-no para dentro. Depois de um descanso, ele levantou.

Rosette- Não se esforce de mais!

Juan saindo- Vou tomar um ar.

Chrno- Rosette...

Rosette- Sim?

Chrno puxou-a para si e selou-lhe os lábios. Rosette foi envolvida naquele beijo, ficando em estado de êxtase. Assim que foi libertada do beijo, ela sentiu-se mais forte. Quando voltou o olhar a ele, viu-o um pouco diferente, mais humano, esboçando um sorriso. Estava visivelmente cansado. Adormeceu.

Juan recostado numa parede- Você está viva.

Rosette apenas recostou-se ao peito de Chrno sorrindo.

Rosette adormecendo- Obrigada...

Juan retirou-se. Eles estavam dormindo.

* * *

No outro dia, Rosette acordou. Procurou sonolenta por Chrno na cama, mas não o achou.

Chrno entrando- Bom dia!

Rosette- Aonde você foi?

Chrno- Colher umas frutas e comprar algo.

Rosette curiosa- O que?

Chrno com uma caixinha- Isto. - abriu-a revelando um anel dourado, e ajoelhou- Casa comigo?

Rosette sorriu e jogou-se em cima do demônio em um abraço. Ele abraçou-a de volta.

O casamento foi simples, nos fundos da casa, os convidados foram Azumaria, Juan, Joshua, e Irmã Kate, que foram também os padrinhos.

Ao fim da cerimônia, os convidados entraram para uma janta simples, mas calorosa. Todos teriam que manter segredo daquele lugar. Depois que eles saíram, Rosette e Chrno limparam tudo. A vida era simples e feliz.

Rosette- Amanhã nós dois vamos arrumar trabalho!

Chrno- Tava demorando pra a verdadeira Rosette aparecer.

Rosette- Você quer que eu sustente tudo sozinha?

Chrno aproximando-se- Não, mas -pôs a mão no rosto da garota- deixe isso pra amanhã.

Rosette- Por quê?

Chrno sussurrando-lhe no ouvido- Por que é hora da nossa lua de mel.

Rosette sentiu o corpo estremecer. Chrno desabotoava o vestido dela, enquanto a beijava. Sua língua explorava cada canto da boca da loira, que logo correspondeu ao beijo e foi tirando a camisa do seu marido. Logo a camisa e o vestido de noiva foram ao chão e os dois desfizeram o beijo. Antes que a garota fizesse mais alguma coisa, o demônio botou-a no colo e acomodou-a na cama, olhando maliciosamente para ela.

Chrno- Nervosa?

Rosette meio vermelha- Não.

Chrno começou a distribuir beijos, chupões e mordiscadas no pescoço e no colo da sua esposa. Ela usou os pés para abaixar a calça dele. Agóra, ambos estavam apenas com as peças intimas.

Rosette sentiu mãos abrindo-lhe o sutiã e atirá-lo ao chão. Chrno agora descia as caricias aos seios da jovem, que ficou com a respiração descompaçada e segurava-lhe os cabelos. Ele começou a descer as mãos, uma para as costas, outra para a calcinha da garota, em breve nua.

Rosette- Chrno...

Ouvir seu nome deste jeito, exitou Chrno, que começou a penetrar a intimidade da garota com dois dedos, enquanto mordiscava-lhe a barriga. Rosette não agüentava mais.

Rosette- Hum... Chrno, por favor... Por favor...

O demônio também não agüentava mais. Afastou-se de Rosette para terminar de despir-se. Esta, abriu um pouco os olhos. A visão do corpo de seu marido fez a moça corar.

Chrno sussurrando-lhe no ouvido- Isto é culpa sua.

Sem esperar mais, ele abriu-lhe as pernas e começou a penetrá-la. Eram sensações novas aos dois, tanto Rosette nunca havia feito aquilo, quanto Chrno nunca se deitara com uma mulher que realmente amasse.

Sentindo que estavam perto do êxtase, Chrno, experiente, calou os gemidos de sua esposa com um beijo.

Ao fim da relação, Rosette sentou-se na cama, abraçada ao demônio, que segurava-lhe a mão.

Rosette- Chrno, como vamos chamar nosso filho?

Chrno- Joshua. E se for mulher?

Rosette- Madalena.

Chrno sorriu para ela e voltou os olhos à lua cheia. Era uma nova vida.

****

_Pessoal, eu não sei se ficou bom. Se não ficou, mandem sugestões, ta?_

_Ja né!_


End file.
